


come (back)

by sasshee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, canon compliant??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: Junmyeon is still enlisted, Sehun is busy preparing for their full-length album.And they both long for each other. So much.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	come (back)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk how to title for some obvious reasons that i actually suck
> 
> i wrote this fic during the 1bv era (obviously) but i kinda abandoned this for that 11k fic of mine hehe and when i was browsing through my laptop, i found this so i thought of editing it and posting it here instead of letting this fic to continue to camp on my docs skssjsjskkd so im sorry

  
  
“Okay, that’s a wrap. Thank you for today. Let’s continue to work hard for these two boys here,” Gaeko said to the team, he giggled before patted Chanyeol and Sehun’s shoulders.

Gaeko and the Studio 519 staff work with Sehun and Chanyeol for their upcoming album. The two of them mouthed a _“thank you”_ to him as they watch the people around them to start moving out of the room.

After some time, the three of them bid their goodbyes to each other and went straightly to their dorm.

Preparing for an album was surely tiresome. Schedules here and there, he was barely breathing. Going to an empty home at almost twilight. Missing his dearest love. Sehun wasn’t sure if he can still endure this.

“You alright?” Chanyeol suddenly asked him as soon as they arrive at their dorm. They temporarily used this again as it was the nearest house that they can go to because their schedules were tight and they can't afford to waste time to go to their own houses.

Sehun dropped his things first before he answered him with a confused look on his face. “Huh?” 

“You seem not to be in your usual self earlier. Is there anything bothering you?” Sehun just stared at Chanyeol. The older then blinked thrice before he let out a small “ _oh_ ” when it finally came to him. “Okay, I think I know it already. You don’t need to tell me if you aren’t comfortable. But I’m always ready to listen.” 

Sehun knew what his hyung means. Chanyeol really knew him well because they've been there together for each other ever since pre-debut and he thanks the heavens above for giving him a best friend like Chanyeol.

“I’m going to bed. Good night hyung," he simply said, too tired to actually vent out his feelings to his hyung.

Chanyeol smiled at him to reassure him that _everything's gonna be alright_. He felt those words in his smile even though he won't say it out loud. “Okay, sleep well. Don’t think too much.”

Sehun went into his and Junmyeon’s shared room. He once moved out because of some issues _(of Junmyeon not cleaning the room and some more personal reasons aka feelings-related reasons in the past_ ) but in the end, Sehun still went back to their shared room.

He laid his back on the mattress. It comfortef him. Junmyeon’s trace was still there and it made him miss his man more. He misses him so much that it already drives him crazy.

* * *

Junmyeon enlisted a month ago. The EXO’s leader to some, but for Sehun, Junmyeon is not just a leader. He is his other half, the love of his life. It started with a simple crush, then Sehun felt the need to confess to Junmyeon one night before he went out to their shared room, thinking that he needed to tell him about his feelings before it grew deeper, and if he rejects him, then he'll accept it and act as nothing happens. There, Junmyeon also admitted that he likes him too. God knew how happy he is that moment.

And from there on, the rest was history.

So when Junmyeon announced his enlistment during their group meeting last December, he felt so devastated, as if he wasn't well-informed of the decision. It was already expected since Junmyeon kept on hinting about it.

Sehun had prepared himself for that. However, even if he constantly reminds himself that it is just two years, he just can't accept it wholeheartedly. His heart ached at that thought. He even cried at their concert because of Junmyeon, and the other members teased him at their afterparty because of it. But really? What can he do? He was so used to Junmyeon being on his side always, he was so used to doing things together with him. So it is so hard to think that he won't be around for two years. 

He was the one who kept him grounded, the one who comforted him when he felt down. Junmyeon was the one who made him happy. He was his solace.

Junmyeon released a mini-album before he enlisted. It was his dream, and also, he said that it was his gift for his fans. But deep inside, he knew that the tracks in the album were dedicated specially for him. He worked hard on the preparation of every single part of it and he focused on every single detail of his album. It made him so busy, he had little to no time for Sehun but still, it didn’t affect their lovey-dovey relationship.

Sehun also started to prepare for their upcoming album at that time, but he never failed to visit and support his boyfriend in every possible way despite his busy schedules.

He remembered how Junmyeon’s face lit up when he had a surprise visit, how he ran to him as if they didn’t meet for years. How he told him that he was happy to see him and he’s thankful that he still came despite his busy schedule. How he told him that he felt alive again after seeing him.

Their time together was limited. After he enlist, they wouldn't be together every day. He’ll wake up without Junmyeon burying his head to his chest and him cuddling Junmyeon. He’ll wake up without seeing the most beautiful person that he had seen in his entire life first thing in the morning.

He knew Junmyeon needed to do it even though he is not yet ready, even if he doesn’t want to. Junmyeon told him that decision first. He explained to him thoroughly and even if he doesn’t want him to, he can’t do anything about it. The law is the law. It is mandatory. And after some years, he will enter the military too, so that’s it.

He tried to accept it as soon as he could. Junmyeon had to let him make a promise to him that he’ll endure it because he is worried that Sehun will live his everyday life miserably. 

At their final get-together, a tradition before a member enlists, Sehun arrived with dark circles under his eyes. It was pretty obvious that he cried too much, and Junmyeon can’t help it but to hug the younger.

And as if it was a cue, the other members went out of the room to give them some privacy to talk, and they are so thankful for it. Sehun sulked last night and he avoided everyone, including his boyfriend.

They talked for almost 30 minutes, mostly Sehun whining about how Junmyeon isn’t by his side at the time of his and Chanyeol hyung’s comeback and of course, of how he'll miss him every day.

“I’ll call you, don't worry. And if I’m lucky enough, I will take my vacation around the time of your comeback.” Junmyeon said to him while he held his hand. “And if not, then you know that I’m always with you. I promise that I’ll facetime you. I’ll find a way to support you.”

“You really mean that right?” he still did not look at him, but him being sulky made Junmyeon chuckle.

“Of course. Kyungsoo and Minseok can still contact us almost every day, right? And so will I," Junmyeon paused as he reached his face to let him turn to him. “So my whiny baby, don’t worry about me, okay? Do well on your comeback. I love you. You know that. And always remember it,” Junmyeon smiled at Sehun to make him feel better.

He was still sulking and Junmyeon knew that he’ll be like this for days. He once overheard Junmyeon asking Chanyeol to be more patient to the younger and as expected, his hyung agreed and even reassured Junmyeon not to worry about him that much because he’ll take care of him. And he knew Junmyeon was very much thankful for having a friend like Chanyeol. So much as he is.

He didn’t reply, instead, he kissed Junmyeon. They shared a soft, passionate kiss, spending very seconds together.

Jongdae called them shortly after they stopped kissing, laughing as Jongdae shouted, _“Come out already, the food is already here. A kiss is already enough, don’t take it too far.”_

“I love you, Sehun,” Junmyeon said, grabbing his hands, urging him to stand up.

Sehun looked up at Junmyeon, still sitting. “Oh god, you are so pretty. how could I endure the two long years without you?" He said, making Junmyeon giggle before making a pouty face. “I love you too, Junmyeon,” Sehun continued, kissing the back of Junmyeon’s hands as he stood up and led their way out of the room.

When they went out of the room, they were bombarded by the other members’ teasing. They were about to start their lunch so Sehun chose to ignore them instead of fighting with them. He was mentally preparing himself for the final goodbye later so he decided to keep his remaining energy for that. His talk with Junmyeon actually made his mind and heart calm, but still, he was not yet ready to indulge all of these.

* * *

Junmyeon never failed to update about himself every day. He told Sehun everything—from the events that happened in the morning till the night, he had always inform him.

Sometimes, when Sehun schedules weren't that hectic, they manage to facetime each other. He missed him. He missef everything about Sehun so much. He kinda felt bad though because there was a thing that he didn’t tell to him but it was for their own good anyway.

When Junmyeon had his one-day break, he decided to spend it with Sehun. Knowing that Sehun would be so tired when he arrive home, he prepared food and some wine for the two of them. He already informed Chanyeol about this surprise and that's why when the clock hits 6 pm, Chanyeol already called it a day, saying that they need to pack up early today.

* * *

"Hyung, where are you heading to? The car is parked this way and not there," Sehun told him as he walk in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I need to go home tonight. As in my parents’ home. Mom called me and said that we're having a family dinner." Sehun looked at him. Knowing him, Sehun might've already sensed that it was kinda sketchy. "It’s kinda odd you know but yeah I have to go."

"Are you coming to the dorm after it or nah?"

"I'll see but probably no." Chanyeol doesn't know if his act is effective but he needs to do his best. He looked at Sehun and thankfully, he seemed to believe it. "Go home already and rest Sehun," he patted Sehun's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

Sehun smiled in return. "Okay, okay see ya tomorrow." 

"Yeah, drive safely," Chanyeol said as he turned around and walked to the other direction, feeling happy that he did his job well.

* * *

Sehun arrived home at 7pm. When he opened the door, he was surprised that the lights are on. Chanyeol wasn't here so it means it might be Baekhyun who was in here since he was also busy with his newly-released album.

"Baekhyun hyung?" he called but no one responded. "Baekhyun hyung?" He removed his shoes and wore a slipper.

"Hi Sehun," a voice said.

He freezed at the moment he heard the voice. He was tired. He knew it. And he also missed Junmyeon. He knew it too. So he couldn't take it that his brain was playing games with him. He just heard Junmyeon's voice.

He turned around to see if he was just hallucinating, but he guessed, he’s not. His eyes went wide as he saw the familiar figure in front of him. 

"Sehun, are you just going to stare at me? Aren't you going to hug me or something?"

"Oh my gosh, I am really hearing things. And not only hear...” he brushed his eyes, “I am also seeing a Junmyeon in front of me. I guess I’m really exhausted and I’m already going crazy. Oh my god. I miss Junmyeon."

Junmyeon walked towards him, chuckling, and he hugged him. "Sehun, it’s really me," Junmyeon chuckled as he held Sehun’s hands, making their way to the couch. "I have a one-day break so I thought of spending it with you."

Sehun was still in a state of shock and he only managed to talk when they’re already sitting. 

"Why didn't you call?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to surprise you," Junmyeon hugged Sehun again, burying his head to the latter’s chest. "I missed you so much."

He hugged Junmyeon back, sniffing his hair. "Me too. I missed you so much." 

"Let's continue the drama later, for now, let's eat. The food's getting cold," Junmyeon laughed as he dragged Sehun towards the dining table, showing him all the foods that he prepared. 

After they consume almost all of the food, Sehun did the dishes while Junmyeon prepared the fruits.

"How's the album?" he asked, still peeling the oranges.

"It's going well."

"And you? How are you?"

"I’m good."

Junmyeon noticed how Sehun’s replies are. "Good?" he reiterated, hoping that Sehun would elaborate it.

Sehun turned to him after he put the last plate into the rack. "Yeah," he looked at Junmyeon, who's looking unamused by his answer. "Oh you know, I miss you every single second of my life knowing that you are far away from me," he paused, picking a piece of apple in the bowl. "And I’m doing well, I guess, you know, in handling it." 

"That's good."

Silence fell between them and it is Sehun who decided to cut it.

"Two years is so fucking long," he said nonchalantly. But it doesn’t sound right to Junmyeon so he immediately looked at him and Sehun catched his gaze. "What?"

Junmyeon avoided the eye contact. He put the knife down, taking a deep breath before he carefully let out the words, "Do you wanna break up?”

"Not this again," Sehun said, his voice was full of frustrations because of the suggestion. Junmyeon’s words were still not sinking into him. He couldn’t believe that Junmyeon was telling him about it, _again_. 

Well, that afternoon, the day before Junmyeon enlistment, Junmyeon invited him to his place. When he arrived, Junmyeon hugged him and offered him some snacks before they settled on the couch. There, Junmyeon told him that they should break up and blabbered so many reasons that he already forgot because, for him, that conversation was _pure bullshit_. And that was the reason why he sulked that night, drank almost ten cans of beer, and cried his heart out alone.

"You might get tired of waiting though. You can consider it as me giving you freedom."

"What the actual fuck, Junmyeon? Not this shit again. Don't do this to me this time." 

"Well, I’m just being considerate."

"Considerate huh?" he said, frustrated by the conversation. "Well sorry but no you're not." 

"Okay sorry. Sorry if I have said that. I just don't want you to be sad every day."

"And do you think breaking it up will make me happy every single day?"

"No... I'm sorry," Junmyeon whispered slowly and he lowered his head, too ashamed to meet Sehun's eyes.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, _hyung_ ," he said dryly.

Junmyeon knew he made Sehun so mad. He doesn't call him hyung anymore since they became boyfriends, so now, as Sehun called him that again, he knew that he's really mad at him.

After he kept all the kitchen stuff that he used, he followed Sehun inside their shared room. There he saw Sehun sleeping, or maybe he was pretending to be asleep.

"Sehun, are you still up?" Sehun didn't reply. Of course, what would Junmyeon expect after he said that to him?

"I'm really sorry. I love you," he waited, but Sehun still didn’t reply.

"I'm sleeping beside you," he says. It wasn't him asking permission but it was him telling him that he would do it. He missed cuddling with Sehun.

Sehun didn't move a single muscle when Junmyeon hugged him. He didn't. But when he woke up, he found himself cuddling Junmyeon. He couldn't help it but admire Junmyeon. He missed this of course.

Last night's argument was full shit. Break up shit, he hated it. He caressed Junmyeon's face, and before he knew it, Junmyeon was already awake.

"Good morning Sehun," Junmyeon smiled at him, still apologetic about last night. "I'm sorry."

"Kiss me and I’ll forgive you," he challenges Junmyeon as if he doesn't know that he'll take that challenge seriously and as soon as possible.

Junmyeon kissed Sehun's cheeks without having second thoughts. He looked at Sehun, but the latter is unsatisfied. "What?"

"Wrong spot," he said smugly.

"After we brush our teeth," Junmyeon laughed. "It's gross, you know."

"Coming from you," he said while giggling, earning a whine from Junmyeon, "but okay, okay."

"Let’s go and eat breakfast already. I need to be back at the camp in the afternoon."

Junmyeon got off the bed but Sehun held his arms and pulled him back down again.

"Can't you just escape..."

Junmyeon cut him off. "You want me to be arrested and be imprisoned, huh?"

"Okay no, just go back there and better complete the task immediately," he said in defeat then petted Junmyeon before they stand up from the bed together. They then went to the kitchen.

Junmyeon sat there, playing with Vivi and Monsieur while Sehun prepared their breakfast.

They had their stir-fried rice and eggs. After that, they just spent the remaining hours watching movies.

"When are you having a break again?" he asked, his eyes were still on the tv and his hand was around Junmyeon's waist.

"I dunno."

"Can you have it around the comeback time?"

"I'll see," Junmyeon replied, then he turned his focus again on the movie.

They finish their second movie at 10:30. Junmyeon started preparing his stuff. He needed to go back there immediately. When he's done, he saw Sehun already dressed up, sitting on the sofa.

"Can I drive you there?"

"No," he quickly said, then Sehun looked at him, his expression was unreadable. "No, I mean, it's going to be hard for me, for us," he said as he reached for Sehun's hands.

Sehun stood up and reached Junmyeon for a hug. "I'm going to miss you. I love you."

"Yeah, see you again on my next break. I love you too," he said and he tiptoed to give Sehun a peck on his lips.

Sehun watched Junmyeon as he went inside the car. When they are already gone from his sight, tears ran down from his eyes. He already missed him again. And he couldn't imagine doing this for the next two years.

His phone rang. Chanyeol was calling him. Maybe he needs to distract himself again to ease the pain, he thought.

He answered his phone, and he spoke first because he already knew what his hyung would say to him.

"Yes, hyung I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"You can take a break today Sehun."

"No, hyung, I need to do it. You know, to keep me distracted."

"Okay. Come here and let's eat lunch together. I know you haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah. Bye." 

He dropped the call and picked up a coat and his keys then he drove off.

He arrived at the studio at exactly 12 o'clock. Chanyeol had bought food for everyone. After lunch, they went back to work.   
  
He let himself be drown to his work. It is way better than being sad about Junmyeon.  


* * *

It was only a week before the comeback. The recordings were done already, the music videos were already filmed. They were really excited to release this album. 

They always spoiled the fans, giving them almost all the whole details whenever they post on Instagram or do Instagram lives.

Sehun was so busy, though missing Junmyeon was already part of his daily routine, his schedules made it easier for him to distract himself.

* * *

  
  
It’s already their comeback day. They were busy the whole day so he prepared his outfits the day before. He borrowed junmyeon's vest without his permission. He'll just explain later. He just needed to feel that Junmyeon is with him on their comeback day.

They're gonna have a vlive today and a radio broadcast guesting. He asked his stylist if he can go with his style today, _(well not his style, but junmyeon's)_ and even though the stylist was suspicious of him since it was completely not his style, she eventually said yes after Sehun did a puppy eyes on her.

At first, he felt happy wearing junmyeon's clothes but now, fuck it. He's not wearing it anymore. 

He heard Chanyeol chuckled so he just gave him a ' _what now'_ look. Chanyeol also stole something from Junmyeon's room. Yes _stole._ It was stealing for Chanyeol, and borrowing for him. Chanyeol's wearing Junmyeon's shoes that he had always wanted to borrow from him.

Chanyeol said it will be okay since he knows Junmyeon loves him. And Sehun, of course, disagreed with that, almost pointing out all the reasons available. His hyung just laughed at him, saying, _“Oh Sehun, I think you are really obsessed now with hyung,”_ as they went inside the car.

After a few minutes, they already arrived back in their hotel room. They're gonna stay there for the night. They drank a few glasses of wine and went live on Instagram afterwards, singing their songs.

Sehun wa disappointed. Junmyeon didn't even send him a message, a congratulatory message, or whatsoever. He didn't. He said he's gonna support him but he didn't even call. 

The members prepared a mini celebration dinner for the two of them. They were now at their dorm. They reminisced about their old good days while drinking. They also facetimed Yixing, who is now in China, busy preparing for his 4th child.

After some hour, Chanyeol was already drunk, Jongin was now sleeping at the couch, Jongdae was tipsy but still good. Baekhyun was still good since he only drank one glass earlier since he said he was still a baby. Sehun was a little bit drunk, his head was already acting up but he said he's still okay.

Baekhyun was the one who took the three boys home. Sehun's gonna stay at the dorm so he's the one who's assigned to clean up their mess.

After cleaning, he rested at the couch, eventually closing his eyes to take a quick nap.

A few minutes later, he woke up because someone knocked at the door. He doesn't know who it is so he closed is eyes again. Then he heard another knock. Now he is annoyed because if it’s one of the members he swear he's gonna kill them because his head hurts so much and the members knew the code so why bother knocking?

He opened the door, eyes still squinting because he was so sleepy because of the headache medicine that he took.

"Sehun."

"Baekhyun hyung, god, I'm gonna kill you! You know the passcode," he grumpily said. Then he stopped, looking at the man in front of him. "Why are you dressed like Junmyeon, hyung?" 

  
" _If it was Seoul, I would be in a taxi, speeding to your door front I wait to go there, I really want to hug you. Why do ten minutes always pass so slowly in this neighborhood?"_ The man in front of him recited the lyrics of their newly-released song, _jetlag_.

"Junmyeon?" he asked because he wanted to confirm if it is actually him.

"I promised you, so now I'm here _~speeding to your door front~"_ Junmyeon laughed at his own silliness.

"Your voice is truly amazing," he complimented.

"Yours too. You did really great."

Sehun pulled him into a hug, a tight one because he really needed it. He needed it from Junmyeon. "I missed you."

"Missed you too."

They quickly went inside, and when they're already lying on their bed, Junmyeon's the one who decided to break the silence.

"Sehun," Junmyeon said and Sehun just hummed.

"I'm gonna confess to you about something."

"I knew it already that you are indeed in love with me," he chuckled while his eyes are still closed, "what more do you wanna tell me?"

"Sehun, don't be angry at me, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I won't. But I swear this is about breaking up again. I'm really gonna be angry with you."

"No, it's not. It's just that..." he paused as he tried to gather some courage to tell him. "Sehun I didn't tell you about something regarding my military." 

Sehun just looked at him, waiting for the next words that he was going to say.

"I'm working as a public servant, and I'm going home every day already."

"What?!"

"The members were aware of this, but I told them not to tell you. So don't be angry at them."

He felt so betrayed but he tried hard not to show it. "Why though?"

"I just feel like doing it. I mean, it's hard not to see you every day, but I think I'm just going to distract you, and you're only gonna distract me if I come here every day. Sehun, you are my home, you know it, but I think it's better off this way, us living on separate roofs. What do you think?"

"If you think that way then okay."

"You are not angry?" 

Sehun shaked his head. "No."

"Sehun, I know you," he implied.

"I'm just disappointed that y'all kept this secret from me. It's just like you didn't trust me well. But no, I'm not angry. I swear I'm not."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," he looked at him and caressed his face. "But if you are really sorry, can I visit you at your house?"

"Uhm okay, you can," he paused to think then eventually smiled at Sehun. "But only on Sundays, okay?"

"Okay, I'll take it then."

The silence was comfortable. They're just enjoying the moment, cuddling each other. 

"I saw you wearing my vest yesterday, and you didn't ask my permission," Junmyeon cut off the silence.

Sehun just chuckled. "You love me."

"Yes, I do. And you look cute wearing it."

"I just need it. I want you to be by my side because I was feeling really anxious yesterday," he pouted as he looked at Junmyeon, "and you didn't even text me."

"Oh, for that sorry, I was going to do it but I was so tired from my duty that I fell asleep as soon as I reached home."

He let out a small ‘ _oh_ ’ and examined Junmyeon’s face. "Oh my god, I love you so much," he suddenly said.

Junmyeon smiled upon hearing it. "I love you too. Let's sleep already, I am feeling so sleepy. Good night, Sehun. Sleep well."

"Good night Junmyeon." He kissed Junmyeon's forehead before he finally fell asleep.

He was happy because of their comeback, but he was happier now because it was Junmyeon who came back to his arms again. Junmyeon is already here. _His home. His love._  


**Author's Note:**

> ik i said i edited it but 💀 this aint really nice i know but thanks for reading ♡ leave me something if you want to! id appreciate it!!


End file.
